1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bi-directional overrunning clutch and, in particular, to a bi-directional overrunning clutch having improved performance and structural features that enable the clutch to transfer an object between multiple rotational bodies in either direction in response to torque provided by a single motor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Rotational coupling devices such as clutches are used to control transfer of torque between rotational bodies. An overrunning clutch is designed to drive in one direction while freewheeling or overrunning in the opposition direction. One of the benefits of an overrunning clutch is that it allows for the overrunning of large inertia loads upon stopping and prevents any back-driving damage that may occur to the drive system. Overrunning clutches are commonly used in applications such as dual motor/engine drives, conveyors belts, creep and starter drives and the disengagement of centrifugal masses.
A bi-directional overrunning clutch is designed to allow designated races of the clutch to freewheel depending on the driving direction of the load. Upon transfer of an object along a conveyor or among various rollers, a bi-directional overrunning clutch allows for the load to move in either direction through the driving and freewheeling rotation of complimentary races. Conventional bi-directional overrunning clutches are used to transfer torque from a single motor to a single load (e.g. a single roller) to move a load in either of two directions.
A variety of systems exist in which there is a need to move an object between two rotational bodies. For example, various industries employ larger rollers to transfer a wound and/or flexible material such as plastic, paper, rubber, other materials used in manufacturing. One example of a consumer application is a weather protection screen for windows in which a protective screen is rolled and unrolled to cover and uncover a window. These conventional systems typically employ separate motors for driving each rotational body and additional structural elements (e.g., reducers). These conventional systems are disadvantageous, however, because the need for individual motors for each rotational body makes the systems expensive and can require undesirable amounts of space.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a clutch that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.